wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/03/01 - 2010/03/07
Monday Today, Kortoris Phane and his ship, the Jealot, arrived over where BlyDonia was in the Appearance. After much confusing arguement, in which Kortoris got very angry, they went to Yulair, to ask Wolf if he knew the coordinates. However, Wolf was busy, and the Chancellor had the cold, so the Officer gave him Bly's In-Appearance Location. Going back there, the Turret Commander told Kortoris he wanted collateral, before he gave him Bly's Location. Kortoris then sent over a few cookies, and the commander declined them. Kortoris then offered to make a deal after the droid commander transmitted the coordinates. The commander, clearly corrupt and confused, agreed to this, and sent the coordinates. Kortoris then said "The deal is, I won't kill you." The droid commander, outraged, proceeded to yell at Kortoris, who then left to Teredona I, to use the boost gate. Kortoris and None, who appeared mysterious, then arrived at the intridictor fields. The Captain there soon let None and Kortoris through, and they arrived over BlyDonia, where Admiral Motti Commed them, and said they shouldn't be there. Bly then took the communicator from Motti, and spoke with Kortoris.' Also, later in the day, the Decimation of the BlyDonian Fleet occured, in which everyone destroyed BlyDonia, and its fleet. Bly has orchestrated the entire event, leaving with the Bly Machine and his command staff before Naga pwn7 the remaining BlyDonians. Bly then was free from the hassle of handling a planet. Tuesday Today, Bly reinforced the Bly Machine's hull, before going into a new "Hazard" at the Tenon Colony. It was learned later that it sucked up the Space Station there, and the Planet itself. He gathered Padawan Fighter, Doctor Tourny, Kit Fisto, and his own Grand Admiral, Vat. Wednesday Today, after Bly summoned most Appearance Characters to the Bly Machine, they were finally ready to go into the rift at the Tenon Colony. Missing was Naga Krion and Kortoris Phane. When they went through, they were greeted with this picture. The tan planet is Tenon, and the swampish planet is unnamed. Thursday Bly and Wolf had journied deeper into the unknown Universe, and met the mysterious alien race. They called themselves the Ichiri, and said that their phrase Yurjj Gjfgh, uweieo was a friendship phrase. The voice, was a Grand Admiral called Remimni. They then sent off a shuttle, to inform the others of this good news. Meanwhile, Kortoris Phane who had just come out of the rift, following an earlier visit, was commed by Naga Krion. The two spoke of the Warrior Sailor. Then, the Shuttle arrived, and Kortoris, the pilot, and Naga Krion, all agreed to go back through the rift. Friday No RPing occured Saturday Very little RPing occured, mostly revolving around the Appearance Characters going to Ichiri Prime. None went back to the Appearance Galaxy Sunday Everyone went back through the rift, including Tourny who had just gotten there. Bly had even thrown Vat in the Radiant, as well as Fisto and Padawan Fighter. Bly then remained at the Ichiri Universe, trapped, as the rift closed. He, however, chose to remain, instead of returning to the Appearance. He told Wolf the Ichiri offered him a job, and he might take it. Bly then entered ludicrious speed to Ichiri Prime, and dismissed the bridge crew for the day, until they arrived. Category:List of Weeks